1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin-film displays and, more specifically, to a thin-film display mounting structure, which enables a thin-film display to be angularly adjustably hung on any of a variety of support members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern motor vehicles are commonly equipped with a display device for output of video signal from, for example, a DVD player, video game machine, global positioning system, satellite navigator, etc. When wishing to install a display device in a car without display device, a display holder or the like may have to be fastened to a part inside the car to hold the display device. When installing the display holder, it may be necessary to destruct or remove a part of the car. After installation of the display holder, the display holder cannot be removed from the car for supporting the display device on a support member outside the car.